Blade, the mising link
by dragonqueenc
Summary: It's kinda like Tarzan, but it's Robot Monkey style!
1. Blade found

Me: New story!

L.Wing: Dragonqueenc doesn't own Blade, Blade100, Liz (Who all belong to Blade100), or SRMTHFG! Just the Story plot!

Me: _And_?

L.Wing: Huh? Oh yeah! She does not own any songs that my come up…may is a big may.

Me: Confusing I know.

A man and a woman are laying in a boat with a bundle and some suit cases. They walk out of the boat and look around. They walk for what seems like hours, until the man finds a big tree. He and his wife start to build a tree house.

Five months later

The man and the woman are laying down in a bed with blood surrounding them, while an ape comes in looking around. She finds the baby. She picks it up and finds it to be a strange monkey thing. She hears a growl behind her; she turned around and saw an ugly orange leopard with orange pupils. She growled back and fought with it. The baby slipped and it fell in a crack which the leopard raced after. The ape grinned and held up the real baby with her hand.

Six years later.

A silver robot monkey was wrestling with a yellow ape known as Nova. A green elephant known as Otto was watching them and shaking his head. The silver monkey won. They raced until they found a waterfall and saw their friends Antari, Sprx, and Gibson looking down it. The silver monkey grinned and jumped. "Blade!" Nova yelled. Blade was screaming until he landed on his back in the water. "Ow! That's gotta hurt!" Sprx joked. Nova ran down saying over and over again "Ant K is going to kill me!" She got down there and picked him up. She panicked. "Come on! Live!" She pounded on his chest. He opened his eyes and laughed. Nova growled and punched him.

They got home and saw K making her and Blades' nest. They snuck past her and ran into J. They looked up at his eyes and gulped. He kept on walking. They ran up a tree. They panted until they got their breath back. They looked down to find that J was gone. _Will J ever be proud of me? _Blade thought. He sighed.

That night Blade went to sleep with no smiles or good dreams. He could just here a voice in his head saying 'Will J ever be proud of me?' over and over again. In the morning Blade meet up with his cousin Nova and his friends. They ate Termites and bananas, and then they headed toward the beach.

Me: Next chapter Liz and the rest of the gang show up!

L.Wing: O-Kay.


	2. Liz saved and Dragon lost

Me: Updation for all who care!

D.Wing: This is me, not caring!

Me: (Slaps Dark Wing) shut up!

D.Wing: (Holds cheek) you'll pay for that!

Me: This coming from a monkey who just got slapped _and_ hit with a bat?

D.Wing: I didn't get hit with a bat!

Me: (Whacks him with a bat) Well, now ya did!

L.Wing: (Sighs) Dragon doesn't own Blade100, Blade, Liz (Who all belong to Blade100, against all of Blade and Lizs' wishes), SRMTHFG, or any songs they may or may not come up.

16 years later.

Lizs' brown hair flowed in the wind, she was independent, pretty, rich, and had all the cloths she could ever want! She was going to Africa, and she was bringing her friends…and Blade100. They all were in for a change, a change that would change their lives forever. Liz grinned at her best friend Light Wing, and she smiled back. They planned for this since Pre-k, which is pretty amazing if you ask me! They finally landed after two hours. And Blade100 was stuck carrying the bags, until he gave them to Dark Wing to carry.

That night after their cloths, tents, and equipment was set up; they decided to light a fire. Dragon light the fire and Blade100, miraculously, gave everyone marshmallows! They all made smores! Yum!

The next morning Light Wing, Dragon, Min-Min, and Liz walked to a waterfall. Liz was wearing her hair up in a bun and had shorts and a tee shirt on. Light Wing had her hair up in a pony tail while she was wearing a tank top and shorts. Dragon had her hair down while she was wearing a spaghetti strap with shorts. And Min-Min had her hair down also with her regular black stomach shirt with green letters saying rebel with shorts. They drank a long drink and went for a long walk, just them girls. They made it to a tree and saw a cute little tiger cub. "Awww!" They cooed. Suddenly an adult tiger jumped out from the tree and roared. "Ahh!" They screamed. The tiger chased them, until they finally split up…except for Min-Min and Light Wing they made it back to camp.

Liz ran and ran. She finally ran to a ledge. _I rather fall to my death than have a tiger eat me _she thought. She shut her eyes tightly and jumped. She didn't meet impact. She looked up and saw a robot monkey looking at her. "Ahh!" She screamed. "Put me down!" She yelled. He set her down. The tiger ran toward them "pick me up!" She screamed. He grabbed her and he grabbed a vine and flew off. The tiger chased them for hours until it grew tiered and ran off some where.

"Thank you" Liz said, but the monkey jumped up a vine and flew off into the trees. Liz looked off and stood there for a good five minutes and walked toward camp.

"Hi guys!" Liz greeted. They looked up at her and Light Wing ran up to her and embraced her. "Where's Dragon?" She asked. "She didn't come back with you?" Light Wing asked. "Nope" she said. Dark Wing shrugged "eh, she'll turn up eventually."

Some where in the jungle

"Hello? Guys? This isn't funny you guys!" Dragon yelled. A twig snapped. She swung around to see the tiger. "Gulp!"

Codi: End of chappie!

L.Wing: Should we leave Dragon out there?

D.Wing: (Grins evilly) Yes.

Muses: (Sigh)

L.Wing: Review!


	3. Blade can speak

Me: (Pouts) Only Pepperdadog wanted me to be rescued

D.Wing: Ha-Ha!

Me: (Growls) (Slaps D.Wing)

D.Wing: (Holds his cheek) was that necessary?

Me: Yep! This chappie is dedicated to Relient K; their tour bus was shot up in flames! So pray for the band please!

L.Wing: D.Q.C doesn't own any songs that may or may not show up (I still might make some show up), Blade, Blade100, or Liz (All belong to Blade100), or SRMTHFG!

Matt was sitting crossed legged, pretending to be meditating when he really was asleep! Ren was pretty much bored so he was sleeping, so I guess everyone is STILL asleep. How boring!

Blade was sleeping in a tree, well he really wasn't asleep. He was looking at the stars, which were in the shape of Liz's head. He couldn't get her out of his head. Poor Blade, he's never felt this way before.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

**Blade looks up at the stars that looks like Liz and sighs**

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Because you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

**Blade see's Liz and him dancing in the stars**

_Now and forever _

_You'll be in my heart_

_I will love you_

_And always protect you_

_Cause you'll be in my heart._

The next day Blade walks up to the place he took off and found Liz's sent. He followed it and found her in her camp.

"I really did find an ape man!" She screamed. Dark Wing rolled his eyes, "_sure _ya did" Liz growled at him. Blade jumped in front of them and Dark Wing fell back in surprise. Light Wing screamed. Liz grinned. Blade looked at Dark Wing and growled at him.

"Oh sure! Growl at me!" Dark Wing yelled. "I just think he's mimicking Liz Hun" Light Wing laughed. Blade laughed. Blade100 got an evil smirk. He grabbed a coconut and hit himself with it. Blade picked it up and looked at it. He lifted it up over his head and hit Blade100 with it. This time Dark Wing laughed.

Min-Min, Ren, and Matt came back from look for Dragon (A/N: Some one does like me! YAY!), and came back with nothing. "Whoa! Kool! Ape man!" Min-Min said. "Ape man" Blade said. "Hey! He speaks!" Dark Wing said. "My…name…is…Blade" Blade said. "I'm Liz" She told him "and this is Dark Wing, Light Wing, Min-Min, Matt, Blade100, and Ren. We're missing one of our people Dragon" Liz explained. Blade looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean the crazy woman who the tiger went after when you all split up?" Blade asked. Liz nodded. Every one had a dumb-founded face on.

Somewhere deep in the forest Dragon and the Tiger were circling each other and pounced at each other. Dragon spun her sword in front of the tiger and killed it. The tiger cub she saw earlier came up to Dragon and looked up at her with sad eyes. "Oh! That must have been you mother! I'll take care of ya!" Dragon said to the tiger. The tiger was way too big for her to carry though. Dragon had an evil grin the tiger didn't like it. "I got an idea."

Me: BYE!


	4. Important Authors Note

**Important Authors Note**

**I will be gone Friday-Saturday or Sunday. I'm very sorry; I'm going on a missions trip to Mexico. (This is a yearly trip) My church is going so please pray for us! I will update as soon as I can. (This trip is for a week)**

**Bye for now,**

**Dragon **


	5. Feelings

Me: Guess whose back!

D.Wing: (Thinks) uhhh….Matt?

Me: NO! ME!

D.Wing: (Still is thinking) Ren?

Me: (Growls)

L.Wing: (Sighs) you should know the drill by now!

Liz held a book in front of Blade and said "The sky is blue, The Ocean is Blue" He was looking at the pictures, and not really paying attention. "Blue" he whispered. Liz looked at him noticing he was gazing at a banana, or was he looking at Blade100 and a coconut? Either way he wasn't listing to her. She sighed and looked at Min-Min and Ren leaning on each other asleep in front of the fire with a blanket draped around them. Liz made a dreamy sigh and zoned out.

Blade was looking at the coconut he threw earlier and looked up at Blade100, wanting _SO _badly to throw it at him again. He stared at Liz and noticed that her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. He smiled warmly and draped a blanket around her and eventfully fell asleep.

The next day Blade woke up and Liz was still there, he set her down on the sandy ground and went away to find some fruit. When Liz woke up she noticed he was gone, she sighed deeply. He came back with a bunch of fruit in a tortoise shell. Dark Wing and Light Wing stare at their daughter and the boy, witch they still were asleep, and sighed. When Ren and Min-Min woke up their faces changed different shades of red and some pink. While Blade100 and Matt laughed Blade picked up tow coconuts and threw it at their heads and walked away whistling an innocent tune while everyone laughed at them.

Dragon was staring evilly at the tiger and the tiger got the sense to back away while Dragon did an evil laugh.

Me: The end!

Blade: Yay! I got to hit people with coconuts! Wahoo!

Me: Oh yeah! Blade?

Blade: Yeah?

Me: Tell your Brother I said hi.

Blade: (Gives me a flat look) you do know I despise him, right?

Me: Yeah, I know. But I want you to say high to him for me! Please! (Gives the irresistible puppy dog eyes)

Blade: Oh all right!

Matt: (Growls)


	6. END, END!

Me: Another Update!

Blade: I. Hate. You. And. D…

L.Wing: You know the drill, so just read.

Blade swung around in the trees while everyone on the ground ran to catch up with him. Blade100 tripped on a tree root and said, "STOP! I need a break!" Everyone stopped and panted while Blade swooped down. "Are we almost there yet?" Dark Wing asked Blade. Blade grinned and pointed up. Everyone looked up and saw a bunch of Gorillas and Awed at them. Then out of the blue the same cheetah that tried to kill Blade earlier jumped on him, and they disappeared into a bunch of tree roots. Nova swooped down and landed on Otto and tried to find him.

_Swoosh! _The cheetah flung Blade into a giant tree, while J ran toward him. J pounded his fists into the cheetah, but the cheetah clawed him in the heart and killed him. "_NO!_" Blade yelled. He looked at the Cheetah with hatred. He flew at him with full force; the cheetah flew at him too. Just as the cheetah reached him and was about to sink his claws into Blades' throat, they heard a roar. They swung their heads toward the source and saw Dragon riding the tiger they saw earlier. Dragon and the tiger soared in-between them and the tiger swatted the cheetah into a tree.

Blade looked at Dragon with gratitude, and went after the cheetah. After about an hour they both slowed down and they tiered out. Blade and the cheetah looked at each other and Blade decided one thing. He was going to kill the cheetah right then and there. got up and swung with all his might and killed the cheetah.

There was an uproar of cheers, as well as there were tears. Blade looked down at his adopted father, and wept silently for him. Liz and the gang went over to him to comfort him. His mother and cousins and friends wept for him, and his dad. For as the days and months go by there isn't a day that Blade doesn't miss his dad, but Blade manages with his new friends. And they many adventures yet to come.

Me: The End!

Them: Really?

Me: Yep!

Blade: O-Kay? Very strange…yet a bit interesting…

Me: I know!


End file.
